Past Never Dies
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Cussing for rating... Ummm yeah, Title doesn't fit yet but it will! R&R plz!!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, this is Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic one!! **Plays cheering**  
  
Matt: Dear God… She's spreading to other Anime and cartoons…  
  
Dai: I don't know Matt… We could get a new member of this muse group you know.  
  
Takepon: He's right… Pietro's filling out the form and so is someone else!  
  
Okay you three do your jobs!  
  
Takepon: She doesn't own it!  
  
Matt: Only the story line.  
  
Dai: And Krystal, Alexis, and Emanuel.  
  
All: Please read and Review!!  
  
  
  
"The Sistine Chapel was one of the most difficult and wondrous paintings done to date. Not only was it a challenge to paint the ceiling of the amazing architectural masterpiece but also dangerous. The painter was forced to lie on a fairly unstable scaffold in order to reach and paint. It is a miracle that he was not hurt in the process. Does every book have to state most of the obvious?" asked the black haired girl as she looked fully up from her book. A small breeze blew hair into her and she stopped walking to brush it out of the way. "I knew I should have put it in a bun today," she muttered. Glancing around at her surroundings she noticed she was near the Turtle Game Shop. Grinning to herself she shoved her art history book into her bag and walked into the store.  
  
"Welcome, I'll be with you in a moment!" she heard from behind the counter. Glancing over she saw Yugi Mutou writing in a book. Looking up, the small fifteen-year-old asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. I'm looking for Yugi Mutou," she said acting as if she didn't recognize prolonging his recognition of her.  
  
"That would be me," he said, wondering who she was.  
  
"No way! You should have gotten taller than this after about five years!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Krys?" he asked his eyes going even wider than normal, if possible.  
  
"Of course! Who else would come in here right as you're supposed to close asking about you?" she asked. Yugi gave a happy cry as he gave her a hug. They chatted happily for a few moments before she said she should be getting home and finishing her homework.  
  
"At least come back and say hello to Grandpa, Krystal," he told her as he closed up the small shop.  
  
"Since you insist, Yugi. I know you won't let me leave unless I do," she sighed following the overly innocent boy to the living area behind the game shop.  
  
"Grandpa! Guess who's back?" Yugi said speeding over to the kind old man.  
  
"Your friend Mai?" he asked not looking up from what his was cooking.  
  
"That is a new nick-name for me, Grandpa," Krystal said as she walked over to him a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who wandered in," he said looking up at her. "Where did you go after Egypt?"  
  
"India, Hawaii, the American Southwest, Mexico, Chile, Greece, and then we headed to China. Papa dropped me off here so I could be at school, hang out with kids my age, and get some rest. Traveling all the time is fun, but tiring," she told them.  
  
"Wow, Krys you've been everywhere!" Yugi exclaimed. She nodded and pulled a notebook out of her bag.  
  
"Here Yugi. I'll pick it back up in a couple of days. It's my sketch diary from the trip. That one is mostly Egypt and a little of India. I'll bring you the one from Greece as soon as I get it unpacked. The one of all Egypt is in my locker, gomen." Yugi flipped through a few pages with an awed look on his face.  
  
"These are… indescribable Krystal! Grandpa look! Here's one of hieroglyphics describing the trip through the river Styx!" Krystal's cheeks became a crimson color.  
  
"They honestly aren't that good Yu," she said with an uncertain chuckle. Her eyes finally noticed the upside down pyramid hanging from his neck. Stooping over a bit she lifted it and turned it over a few times and really inspected it as much as she could without taking it apart.  
  
"What's wrong, Krys?" Yugi asked looking at the dark head streaked with many different colors haphazardly. He could feel Yami waking, feeling violated in a way.  
  
"Some how this looks very familiar…" She stood still holding the necklace but not so it would come off of Yugi or hurt him. "It's the puzzle!" she cried suddenly. Yugi and his grandfather jumped in shock. "You solved it, Yu! How long has it been?" she queried excitedly.  
  
"Since before the duelist competition Pegasus held. Not too long before hand, but long enough," Yugi said holding the puzzle looking distracted.  
  
"Oh… This is simply wonderful! We need to get together soon then. Once I find the picture that is," she told him closing her bag again, preparing to leave.  
  
"Picture? What's the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi have to do with a picture?" Grandpa asked her.  
  
"Oh.. I didn't tell you?" she blinked. "I drew a picture of all the pieces before they were put together. Since Yu's completed it, I can complete my picture," she explained. Yugi jumped at the chance to help her with her art. "I guess I'll see you later then Yugi. Bye Grandpa!" she called as she went back into the chilly September weather.  
  
"Be careful, Krys! Don't take any shortcuts through dark places. There's been a lot of brawls and problems recently in that direction," Yugi told her before she nodded and waved rounding the corner.  
  
She once again pulled out her book and started to read. "The Statue of Liberty was crafted by a Frenchman and given to the American people as a gift of friendship. Great, next Christmas I'll give Yu a great hunk of stone and metal. Huh?" Krystal looked up when she heard some shouting.  
  
"Get off me you lousy punks!" a boy her age was yelling. She bit her lip trying to decide whether or not to help him… 'They are in front of my building… What the hell? I haven't had a good brawl in a while.'  
  
"Hey! Let 'im go!" she yelled. The other two looked up at her and sneered. Both had dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
"The girl's trying to be a good citizen," one laughed. The boy they had been beating looked up. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Some men are more ignorant than others," she hissed. "Let 'im go!" The taller of the two attackers held on to Joey while his partner went for Krystal. "Ya kiddin' me right?" She dodged the punch and pulled her knee up to knock the wind out of her opponent.  
  
"Bitch!" he wheezed. She smiled as she cleanly pulled away from his grasping fingers. The other threw his captive and went after her to avenge his fallen friend as the blonde gasped for air and tried to get up.  
  
"Alright you slut, come and get your punishment!" Joey looked up and saw the girl smirk as she placed a well timed kick to the man's chest, sending him breathlessly into the wall of the building. She came over to Joey and helped him up.  
  
"Come on, get up! We've got to get out of here before they catch their breath!" she told him.  
  
"Who are…?" he tried to ask but she shook her head and helped him into the building that the fight had happened by. Once they were in the elevator, Joey had gained his breath back fully and he was back to his normal personality. "Okay, you've drug me in here. Who are ya and why'd ya help me?" he asked.  
  
Krystal turned to him and smiled. "Call me Art. It looked like you needed it, seeing as there were two of them and one battered one of you," she answered. She reached over and turned his head so she could see the right side. "You've got a good gash, there," she told him.  
  
"Alright… Thanks, but where are we going?" he asked her, noticing her cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
"Well, I uh," she said looking down as the elevator came to a halt on the top floor and the doors opened, "thought that you should clean your wounds if you had any and that you may want some Tylenol or something," she looked up at his intense gaze and blushed out right. "My place," she stated helping him to the door.  
  
"Well then, uh, Art," he said as she unlocked her door. "I'm Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Pleasure Joey," she said helping him to her kitchenette. "Sit right there and I'll get my first aid kit." He nodded as she left throwing her bag onto an armchair. When she came back she also had a small mirror with her. "Figure you'd want to see your battle scar."  
  
"It is a good one huh?" he asked as she showed him. She nodded as she went to cleaning it. "So, what were ya doin' out at this time of night on your own, not that you can't obviously defend yourself," Joey said trying to find something out about this mysterious girl.  
  
"I had some stuff after school, then stopped off at a friend of mine's. I just moved into this building, so I haven't really been around this area recently. I'll go see if I can see those two idiots," she told him as she finished patching up the side of his face. She had disappeared somewhere into the apartment for a couple of minutes. When she re-entered the kitchen she smiled sadly to him as she sat opposite of him. "Well, the bad news is if you don't live in this building you're screwed because there's one on either side of the door outside."  
  
"Good thing I'm in this building than huh?" Joey asked as he pushed himself up. He winced in pain.  
  
"You're welcome to stay here longer Joey," Krystal told him. When he shook his head and limped to the door, she sighed and followed him. "Joey, my door's open if you need anything."  
  
Joey stared at her a moment before letting a half-smile escape, "Thanks Art. By the way," he said stopping in her door.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What's your real name?" he asked.  
  
"Tsukisiro. I hope I see ya round," she said with a smile as he left pulling the door closed behind him. "Oh my god I still have homework!" she exclaimed running to her bag and pulling out her supplies.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Joey what happened?" Yugi exclaimed as he came out of the game shop to see his best friend yawning with a cut and bruise on the side of his face.  
  
"Oh, Yug' ya scared me there for a minute," he said stepping around the subject. Yugi sighed; that was a sure sign that he knew Joey wasn't going to tell him. A stream of curses came from behind the duo causing them to turn and see none other than Krystal running, panting, and spewing curses in several languages.  
  
"I'm gonna be late! Morning Yugi, Morning Joey! Later Yugi, Later Joey!" she called over her shoulder as she ran past them.  
  
"Do you know if the DAA AN: That's Domino Art Academy for those who couldn't guess! is really that strict on time?" Yugi asked staring after his friend. Joey shrugged as they passed the school they were talking about where there appeared to be a before school rehearsal, which included Krystal in the group. Téa and Tristan joined them on the other side of the school.  
  
"What was you two looking at?" Tristan asked throwing an arm around Joey's shoulder and giving him a sly look.  
  
"A group of hot girls," Joey answered. "Then to include Yugi the girl from my building who knows him."  
  
"I didn't know Krystal lived in your building," Yugi said looking back to Joey from his conversation with Téa.  
  
"I didn't till last night. She moved in recently apparently," the blonde shrugged. He wasn't going to tell Yugi that his friend pulled him out of a brawl, her not even getting a scratch.  
  
// "What is wrong, Yugi?"// Yami asked him.  
  
/ "Nothing Yami. At least nothing yet,"/ he answered his other half. Yami left the conversation as it was. "How'd you end up meeting her?" Yugi asked Joey as they walked onto the school grounds.  
  
"We kinda ran into each other out front yesterday, is all," Joey told him as the group dispersed for their classes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"There she is! The multi-talented chairman for our Fall World Arts Festival!" cried Alexis as Krystal entered the room. Krystal shook her head and sat down by her friend. "So… Who is it?"  
  
"Pardon, Ali? What do you mean, 'who is it?' And I have told you repeatedly that I don't want to run for chairman of the festival, student representative for the art department, or Student Body President," sighed the dark haired girl.  
  
"Yea, right Krys! I so know that that is to throw off the competition! We've been getting closer over the past few weeks, why not run? I know you have the skills it takes to do so," the other girl said pulling out her sketchbook and pencils. Krystal knew that Alexis was right, she had the skills but not the passion. Glancing sideways at her companion she took in the other girls looks. Shockingly blue hair, expressive brown eyes, and tan skin. Alexis noticed and turned to stare at her. "Planning a new sketch with yours truly? Or are you doing that stare off into space and think about this and that or someone for that matter…" Alexis stressed the final choice.  
  
"How did you know I was thinking about Mother and Papa?" Krystal asked as Alexis let her head hit the table.  
  
"You are going to drive me soo crazy! I meant the obvious 'just met a guy and want to get to know him' look." When Krystal stared at her in awe, Alexis smirked. "I do know something about relationships, dear. Now, tell Cousin Ali all about it," Alexis prompted leaning close to the other girl. Krystal started to lightly sketch on outline of a person. The teacher finally ran in and told them that they were going to be sketching something they had seen recently, that wasn't in the room. "He's obviously overworked with the stage design stuff for the presentation next week," Alexis muttered. After the assignment was given the class went to talking while doing their work. Krystal just continued to sketch.  
  
"Not important and I'll probably never really talk to him again, even though we live in the same building…." Krystal sighed as she added details on the clothing.  
  
"Not important? And you're sketching this mysterious boy? Krystal, you're always saying you do what feels right to you," Alexis said as she was working on her own sketch. "Now I tell you that this is the perfect time to do so! By the by Krys," Alexis said pausing for the other to answer.  
  
"Hai, Ali?" Krystal answered stooping over her work to give details to the face and hair.  
  
"When do I get to meet this famous Yugi? I mean, you're almost always talking about him and he did defeat Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters in his own game." Krystal chuckled as she sat up a bit to study the sketch.  
  
"Nice work, Miss Tsukisiro. I am curious though," said her instructor from behind her.  
  
"About what sir?" she asked.  
  
"Is that Mister Yugi Mutou?" Krystal shook her head.  
  
"No but he will be in the picture sir." He nodded and continued on.  
  
"Is he as short as they say?" Alexis asked, excitedly.  
  
"If not more so, Ali. He's always been on the small side," Krystal said before nodding and showing her friend the picture.  
  
"And his name is?" she asked with a hyper giggle.  
  
"Joey Wheeler. Apartment 139," Krystal said calmly. "He was different from the normal guys I met. There was just something about him that made him… Joey Wheeler and not just a random guy."  
  
"That would be called a name, Krystal," the boy in front of them turned around to talk.  
  
"Uh.. Emanuel. Eavesdropping is terrible," Alexis told him head high.  
  
"How often do I get to hear this though? Our wonderful traveling artist, is in love with some guy she bumps into on the street!" he said moving so he could use their table as well.  
  
"I'm not in love! If it is anything at all, it's just a small crush or infatuation!" Krystal corrected.  
  
"Sure, and we're the King and Queen of the Nile!" Alexis said, purposely using her friend's favorite country.  
  
"Gender roles reversed. Me the Queen; her the King. Scary thought isn't it?" he asked showing off his almost done sketch of his mother, at the grocery.  
  
"Hungry?" Krystal asked. "Cleopatra was King of Egypt. And since you are in the Drama club, I could see you in a dress." She and Alexis giggled madly to each other, while Emanuel blushed deeply.  
  
"Are you guys going to do anything for the festival?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Dunno. Loud Mouth Blue over here wants me to be chairman for the fall festival we've got. I'm thinking maybe a simple booth with character sketches," Krystal said. "What do you two say? We have a booth like that and then we can hang out if it's too dead?"  
  
"How much would we charge?" Alexis asked.  
  
"And to who would it go?" Emanuel interjected before either girl could say anything else.  
  
"After school clubs. Maybe even the Art sect," Krystal suggested finishing her sketch. Emanuel and Alexis agreed. "Good. I, Krys, now declare this trio a bona fide team!" she declared.  
  
"Here, here," the other two chorused.  
  
"Unfortunately I can't hang with you two today because I promised Yugi I'd meet up with him so he could borrow one of my sketchbooks to look at. He's as interested in Egypt as I am," Krystal explained.  
  
"Alright troops. Show your works now!" Alexis said flipping her picture to show them while they did the same.  
  
"Alexis… What is that?" Emanuel asked looking worried. Krystal edged away from her friend.  
  
"Oh hush. It's a monster from Legend of Legia for Playstation. One of the movies. You two don't have it do you?" At their headshakes she sighed. "Never mind then. Well, Krys. Explain yours."  
  
"This is Yugi and Joey. The tall one is Joey. Do you think I should color it?" she asked them. Alexis nodded as Emanuel studied it a bit more.  
  
"Yeah, you really should. Are you gonna give it to him?" Krystal shrugged blushing.  
  
"Class, since many of haven't finished, this is your homework. See you tomorrow, when I will announce whom the students have said they want to run. This does not mean they will," their teacher stressed. The bell rang and with a dramatic gesture they were excused for lunch, Krystal in between Emanuel and Alexis discussing their booth.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Téa I think that Joey isn't telling me something about when he met Krystal," Yugi said as they were making their way to math.  
  
"I don't see how the two of you can be so close Yugi. She pops up suddenly and you two are like siblings or something," Téa said entering the room. "I wouldn't know how they met Yugi. Why not ask her?" Yugi shrugged.  
  
"If they agreed on a story then even she won't tell me. I mean this is the girl that got me into trouble when we were young saying that I needed it," he explained as they took their seats.  
  
"Man, that really is amazing… So are you gonna take her up on the offer? I mean, I know your home life ain't that great Joey…" Yugi and Téa looked over to where Joey and Tristan were entering the room.  
  
"I don' know yet… I mean," Joey stopped talking when he noticed Yugi and Téa looking at them. "Hey guys! How's ya day going so far?" he said doing a bad job at covering up what they had been taking about.  
  
"Had any problems, tests, pop quizzes? I had one in World Geo," Tristan said with an uncertain laugh. Téa and Yugi looked at them, eyebrows arched, but before they could ask, the teacher called the class to order and the two's odd behavior was forgotten as they were drilled on different formulas.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Man, am I glad that school is finally over today! One more day and we got a weekend!" Emanuel exclaimed throwing his arms up in a stretch.  
  
"Men… They can't take work," Alexis said with an exaggerated sigh. Krystal laughed, glad she had them to joke around with from time to time. "Speaking of work, how's studying going for you two?"  
  
"Man, Who cares about some statue in America?" Emanuel yawned.  
  
"It's what she represents! Wait, don't tell me, you care very little about the Vatican landmark we're studying either," Krystal said holding up her hands a moment.  
  
"You mean that church, right? That's the only other thing that we read about recently," Emanuel said, looking vaguely lost. Alexis started arguing with him over the importance of them while Krystal shook her head.  
  
"Okay you two. If you promise to behave and not fight for a while, I'll let you come with me and meet the famous Yugi Motou." The two stopped immediately and with awed expressions. Emanuel whooped, kissed her cheek, and motioned for her to lead the way.  
  
"Sometimes you over react, Emanuel," Alexis told him.  
  
"Oh, before I forget girls, Dad said I could invite you two along this weekend. You know, to the race," he said. Alexis looked skeptical, and Krystal sighed.  
  
"I can't this weekend. Mom and Dad are both supposed to call on Saturday. I have to be home to ask them about something," she apologized.  
  
"Then you have to come Alexis! Come on, please! I get to race this time. Please?" he pleaded, the expression portrayed was a classic. It was so adorable, in Krystal's book.  
  
"Remind me to have you pose with that expression, please," Krystal interjected. He nodded before turning back to Alexis, who sighed and gave in earning a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You are in a flirtatious mood or something because you've kissed both our cheeks in under ten minutes." Turning to Krystal she said, "Tell me we're going to get there soon. Dad's expecting me back before four- thirty. I have to work the desk since Mom's out at the office more now with this case. And Nikkei's gone with her band."  
  
"There's Domino High. That's where Yugi goes to school," she replied pointing. Just as the reached the gates a flustered girl ran past them knocking Krystal into Emanuel.  
  
"Watch it! I can't afford to be late!" she called to her.  
  
"You're apology's accepted!" Krystal yelled to her sarcastically. "Bitch," she growled. Turning back around to scan the crowd, she caught sight of Yugi and called out to him.  
  
"Krystal!" he called to her, waving when he caught sight of her. He had a group of friends with him, Joey among them. "Hey Krystal! I was hoping that we'd catch you before you left the game shop, but this is cool too."  
  
"Great. Yugi, these are my friends Alexis and Emanuel from school. They've been like, dying to meet you," she told him motioning to each of them in turn.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yugi smiled shaking their hands. "These are my friends Tristan, Bakura, and Joey." After everyone had finished introductions, Emanuel and Alexis left adding another 'pleasure to meet you' before disappearing around a corner.  
  
"Yugi said that you've traveled to Egypt," Bakura said. Krystal nodded smiling.  
  
"Yes, I accompanied my father on some of his digs there," she said. "So, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
"Wanna drop our stuff at Yugi's and head to the arcade?" Tristan suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed toward the game shop.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Téa's been at that audition for a long time, Tristan," Bakura said as the group entered the arcade. "Aren't you just a bit worried?"  
  
"She told me that we would just meet up tomorrow since she wasn't sure what time she'd be out. I hope she gets in that school, though. She really does love to dance," he answered, as the group went to their favorite games, leaving Krystal mostly to find one to play. Joey looked at her as she passed him.  
  
"Hey Art, can we talk?" he asked catching her off guard a bit.  
  
"I guess." They ended up in the café near the back of the arcade. "So what's bothering you? I hope I didn't do something…"  
  
"Nah, it's just that you showed up and you seem to know Yugi, but he's never mentioned you," Joey told her. "I guess I got curious.."  
  
"Well, Yugi and I grew up together. My father knew his, before he passed. Yugi and I were almost inseparable, like brother and sister. My father is the one who found the Puzzle Yu wears all the time, actually. About five years ago, my mother was given the opportunity to be a traveling professor, to take her class on Egyptology on the road, to different countries, and help museums around the area she was teaching. My father, being an Egyptologist and archeologist in general was almost always being called away for some dig. He had to go to Egypt when Mother had to go to Spain. Papa wanted me to stay here, but he didn't feel right leaving me in the care of Grandpa, seeing as he already was taking care of Yu. So, he packed my stuff and I've been on the road with him ever since," Krystal finished. "That's about it."  
  
"So why are ya back here now?" he asked with a small grin.  
  
"To attend school like a normal teen, and get better training for art. Also, I thought it was time to come back. I'm old enough to live by myself according to Papa, so here I am. To visit Yugi, attend the Academy, make friends…"  
  
"Looks like you're doing good on your plan," Joey observed. Krystal nodded with a mouthed 'thank you'. Neither one of them noticed Yugi and Bakura looking at them with odd looks on their faces.  
  
"I don't understand what you're so up tight about with Krystal talking to Joey," Bakura said.  
  
"It's too weird. She's like a sister to me," Yugi said. "And if they end up dating, I don't know what I'll think but it would just be very odd…" Bakura nodded in understanding. Krystal was giggling at something Joey was saying. They could only hear a few words though, like Bones and zombies.  
  
"I think he's telling her about the Duel Monsters tournament. When he was jumped by Banded Keith's gang," Bakura said, it seemed logical to them. "Come on Yugi, let's leave them alone. You can pump her for information later." Yugi didn't agree, but allowed Bakura to steer him away.  
  
After a while, when almost all their money was spent, the group headed back to the game shop to pick up their stuff. "Bye Grandpa! I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon, same time?" Krystal called to them. Bakura and Tristan agreed as they headed in the other direction. Yugi waved goodbye to her as she started to walk.  
  
"Hey Krys, ya' need some company?" Joey called from the store.  
  
"Nah. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she said continuing on her way.  
  
"What happened to her? She's kinda cold shoulder now," Joey asked looking to Yugi.  
  
"When she's got something on her mind, she'd rather be alone to sort it out. She's got some deep question for her dad and is trying to figure out how to ask it so it makes sense or something. Are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"Wish I could Yug' but I should get going. Dad's gonna be gone tonight so I'm gonna have the whole place to myself," he waved as he followed Krystal's fading form.  
  
************************************  
  
Krystal stared at her near finished paper on the Sistine Chapel. Her thoughts kept drifting to the package that her father was sending her. What was it going to be this time? Writing a few more lines she paused at the knock on her door.  
  
"Just a moment, please!" she called. Opening the door she was greeted by Yugi, Bakura, and Joey. "Umm… What?"  
  
"Grandpa sent dinner for you!' Yugi announced happily as he and Bakura showed her the bags they were holding.  
  
"And this was at the front desk for ya'. From Egypt," Joey handed over the package that made her smile even wider.  
  
"Really? I hope it's from Dad!" she said as she looked at the from address. "It is! Yes… Come on in you guys," she offered standing aside then heading to the kitchen.  
  
"You didn't meet up with us today. Is everything okay?" Bakura asked her.  
  
"Téa didn't tell you? I overheard in math that she knew you guys, from her mouth actually, so I asked if she could tell you guys that I was just going to head here after school." The looks she got made her scowl. "Dancers… So what did Grandpa send?"  
  
"His specialty. Rice and chicken stir-fry," Yugi said unloading the bags.  
  
"Does he think I don't eat? Oh… Chicken stir-fry! I haven't had stir-fry in years!" she sighed, eyeing all the food. "Y'all had better be staying for dinner cause other wise I'll eat it all and get fat!"  
  
"I can," Joey said grabbing a chair.  
  
"We can too. You can tell us more about you," Bakura offered.  
  
"When, where, and what about it?" she asked taking out plates, glasses, and utensils.  
  
"How about everything?" Joey asked.  
  
"Five years is a lot of traveling Joey. She may not be able to tell us everything," Yugi smiled to her as he grabbed a 2-liter of soda from the fridge.  
  
"Pick like three countries and I'll tell you what I can," she said serving herself. After a couple of hours, Bakura and Yugi said they should be heading back to the game shop.  
  
"I'll walk you guys there," Joey offered.  
  
"You don't have to Joey," Yugi replied giving him a look that Krystal didn't miss.  
  
"Yu, aren't you the one that said there's been some problems in the area? And no offense, but you two would make easy targets," she pointed out.  
  
"We've been around here enough to know where it's safe to walk. We'll be fine!" Bakura said grabbing Yugi's arm as the two took their leave.  
  
"What's Yu not telling me?" she asked whirling on Joey.  
  
"Uh…. I don't know?" he tried.  
  
"Bullshit. Three strikes and you're out. You got one." She glared him right in the eye.  
  
"He'll be fine and he's the one who needs to tell you." She scowled and sat on her couch, before she realized something and leaned over the back and faced Joey.  
  
"It has something to do with the Millennium items! Doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe?" She giggled when she saw how uncomfortable he seemed.  
  
"Sorry. Older sister instincts. Let's find out what Papa sent me huh?" she asked holding up the package.  
  
"You go ahead. I should be heading home." She watched as he headed for the door.  
  
"Wait! Joey please," she said hopping over the back of the couch and running in front of him to stop him from leaving. "I'm sorry. I was an ass… Forgive me? Please?"  
  
"Sure Krystal," he said. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Joey hesitated before putting his own arms around her waist.  
  
:Knock-knock:  
  
The two jumped apart blushing furiously. "Who is it?" she called through the door. When there was no answer she looked through the peephole, nothing. She opened the door and there was a small gold chest with Egyptian decoration. "Okay…" She picked it up and looked around the hall and at the elevator. Looking back down she read the inscription, "Krystal tears of the dessert. Mal and Isi."  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"My Egyptian friends are crazy?" she tried as she opened the chest and inside was a heart shaped pendant with four different colored crystals. She put it on, "What do you think Joey?" she asked with a radiant smile.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered looking at her intently as she turned a deep shade of crimson before giving her a quick squeeze. "I'd better go… Before the old man throws a fit…"  
  
"Okay…" she said.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow," he promised as she watched him leave with a sigh. Walking to the couch she opened the package and read over parts of the notebooks Dad'd sent. There were copies of notes and myths/legends, and sketches from the tomb they'd just opened. The thing that caught her eye was the bit on the necklace she now wore.  
  
"Worn by the personal body guard of the Nile princess Yugazitz, Kalhet. It showed her when the princess, her prince, his personal guard, or herself was in danger. Unknown whether true or not or whether it will work for another if it is. Gee… What do Malik and Isis think if they sent me this…?" she asked putting the notes down and changing for bed. When she turned out her lights, she did not notice the faint glow from the necklace.  
  
********************************  
  
"Dad? I'm home," Joey said closing the door behind him.  
  
"And where the fucking hell have you been?" the man grumbled before downing another beer.  
  
"Out," Joey said heading to his room.  
  
"Yeah? Well you fuck up, see if you get out that door again anytime soon!" he yelled hurling a full bottle at Joey's retreating back laughing as it made a satisfying smash when it shattered against him. He slammed the door and pulled off his jacket and shirt, both soaked with beer and some blood. Pulling on another shirt he hissed, "Great…" He grabbed some fresh clothes, enough for the weekend, and climbed carefully out his window onto the fire escape. He glanced at Krystal's window, hoping she was awake and would help him.  
  
*******************************  
  
Krystal was sound asleep not hearing the noise from her window opening, but when she felt something touch her shoulder she panicked. A hand came up to cover her cursing mouth as the other kept her from hitting the attacker. "Calm down will ya Krys?" he asked. Krystal stopped struggling for a moment and muttered something that sounded like 'Joey' but she started to move again. Joey sighed and flick on the light. "Cool it, it's just me! See?" he asked. She slapped his hands away and stood on the other side of the bed not noticing she was only barely covered by her thin gown.  
  
"What in the name of ANUBIS do you think you're doing?" she asked marching around her bed and grabbing her robe to pull it on.  
  
"I need some help and you said that your door-"  
  
"The door yes! Not by bedroom window!" she hissed motioning to the open pane.  
  
"Please Krystal? You're the closest one I trust," he pleaded, his shoulders starting to sag.  
  
"Kami. What?" she asked opening her bedroom door waiting for him to follow her.  
  
"Well, My dad's drunk and I was wondering-"  
  
"That's the guest room. The one next to it's my studio, go in and die. Bathroom's there," she pointed with a smile.  
  
"And he hit me with a bottle-" he started to continue before Krystal froze before wheeling around to face him.  
  
"Where?" she gasped, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Well, my back and- hey!" Krystal grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom.  
  
"Sit," she commanded getting out assorted first aid wonders. "Now let me see. Kuso," she muttered pulling the shirt off the wound. Joey rolled his eyes then winced when he felt her picking some glass pieces from his back with tweezers. "Joey, how long has this been going on?" she asked cleaning the area with soap and water.  
  
"Couple years. It's never anything big. Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
"You're lying. But nevermind that. You're staying here till we get everything smoothed over. I'm not letting you just rush into danger for no reason. This is going to sting," she warned as she poured some peroxide over the wound to see of it was infected. She ignored the wince and hiss of pain as she watched it bubble just slightly before dabbing it dry.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me Art, I'll be fine."  
  
"Do you realize that you're the only one who calls me by all my names? You're so different from everyone else," she said as she finished putting the bandage on. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well you aren't exactly mainstream yourself, Miss Tsukisiro," he chuckled as she blushed and put away what she'd taken out. "'Sides, never heard you complain till now."  
  
"Whoever said I was complaining?" she asked turning around to see right into Joey's brown eyes. "G'night Joey… See you in the morning," she whispered leaving him alone to hear her door click shut.  
  
"Yeah, the morning…" he muttered going into the guestroom to get some sleep.  
  
***********************  
  
1 Krystal woke up early and called Alexis' cell phone knowing she'd be up to go with Emanuel.  
  
"Hello?" her sleepy voice asked.  
  
"Ali, help me!"  
  
"Huh? Art? What do you need help with? 'Manuel's gonna be here in… like soon! Explain, Krys," Alexis was now fully awake throwing on an outfit while using the speaker function.  
  
"Well, last night Yugi, Bakura, and Joey came over for a couple hours. Then Joey stayed a little bit after Yugi and Bakura had left. He ended up coming back because his dad was umm… overusing the spirits. Get my drift?"  
  
"He was drunk, so Joey came to you?" she asked her friend astonished, pausing with her makeup half on staring at the phone wide-eyed.  
  
"He said I was the closest person that he trusted."  
  
"He so likes you! You should go out with him! He was cute," she giggled.  
  
"Ali, how do I talk to him today? I mean after last night?"  
  
"Nothing, you know, happened, did it?"  
  
"Gods no! Nothing like that! It's just I'm really worried about him…"  
  
"Take your own advice, go wit' the flow…of the Nile!" Alexis giggled which got Krystal to relax and snicker.  
  
"Thanks Ali, you always help me think straight."  
  
"As always! 'Manuel's here, later!"  
  
"Tell me how it goes!"  
  
"No prob, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Krystal sighed as she changed clothes. She brushed her hair and put it in many braids before tying them back into a ponytail. She hummed to herself as she went to make breakfast for herself and Joey. Knowing his father was a drunk, she figured he could use a good homemade breakfast. "Just like Papa always made when he came home…"  
  
*********************  
  
2 "Yugi, are you going to tell Krystal about Yami?"  
  
"I don't think I know how Bakura," he sighed. Yami then appeared beside the two boys as they sat in Yugi's room.  
  
"Why are you discussing telling the girl about me?" he asked.  
  
"Because according to Yugi, that's about the only thing that she doesn't know about," Bakura told him.  
  
"Without Krystal, I might not have been the one who solved the puzzle," Yugi said stepping close to his Yami, who was searching him to find out what his other meant. "Her father was the archeologist who found the puzzle. She'd be thrilled to meet you," Yugi said, but his other could tell he was uncertain.  
  
"We shall see Aibou…" Yami told him, kissing his forehead before disappearing back into the puzzle.  
  
"Well Yugi?" Bakura asked. He knew his friend was going to tell the girl, but not when.  
  
"We'll give her time to wake up before heading over. We'll tell her together so we can both get it over with." Bakura agreed before they went to get breakfast.  
  
A/N: Okay…  
  
Matt: Krystal let Joey stay in her apartment after he broke in her window?  
  
Dai & Takepon: Please Review!! 


	2. secrets

Joey woke up to his stomach growling to the smell of food. He got up and made his way to the small kitchen. 

"Morning, Joey!" Krystal chirped happily as she effortlessly flipped pancakes.

"Morning," he yawned in response as he slumped into a chair.

"Not a morning person are ya love?" she asked absently. Joey felt the blood rise in his cheeks.

"Not really… Listen, Krys I'll be out of your hair by tonight. I'll just go and stay at Tristan's."

"As I have said, you are welcome to stay here if you want Joey," she told him walking over and presenting the plate with a flourish. "Tsukisiro Americana! House specialty." She was very happy that Joey liked it. 

"You sure you're okay Krys?" he asked as she put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. 

"Fine," she murmured trying to concentrate on the task she set for herself. 

"Okay I may be dumb, but I know something's wrong… You're just too quiet Krys…"

She drew in a shaky breath, "I'm fine. Honest…"

"Krystal, talk to me. What's wrong? Did I say or do something? Not say something?" Joey asked cornering her against the counter.

"Joey it wasn't you! I've got something on my mind," she sighed.

"Like? What's got you all bummed out?"

"Not now, Joey!" she growled ducking under his arm and going back to the dishes. She waited till he left the room to show signs of her crying. She started at the sound of pounding on the door. As she moved to answer it, she noticed the faint green glow of one of the crystals in her necklace. ~'Why do I not like the looks of this?'~ she thought opening the door. "Hel- OW!" She winced in pain as she gathered herself to stand back up from where the man had pushed her. Alcohol assaulted her senses. "HEY!" He pulled her off her knees to his level, her feet dangling off the ground. She knew then that Joey had left, ~'Probably through my window again…'~

"Where is he slut?" the man hissed out, spitting in her face as he talked. 

"Who?" she asked, trying to get him to let go of her shirt.

"My son!" She stopped dead.

"WHAT?"

"I saw you with him yesterday! Where is he?" He shook her violently as he yelled into her face. 

"I don't know!" she cried bringing her knee up to connect with his crotch. He let her go but got a slap into her face; he took his leave swaying slightly. She closed the door the punched the wall next to it in frustration. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Yugi! Slow down!" Ryou said, puffing as they ran. Yugi stopped and turned to face him.

"But she got hurt, I know it! She needs to talk to us about something. Ryou, she never wants to admit the she needs help to me, and she just did! Something's wrong with Krystal so I need to get over there now!" Yugi told him desperately. 

"What's wrong with Krystal?" someone asked from behind them.

"Hello Joey…" Ryou said. Yugi just shook his head and took off towards Krystal's again. "I don't think he knows entirely," the white haired boy revealed as they followed their friend.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"Where's Ryou? Wasn't he coming too?" she asked opening the door for him.

"Talking with Joey." He noticed the look she gave when he said the name; wince, smile, scowl. "What?"

"I think I just met Dad," she said pulling back her fallen braids. The adjustment revealed a large bruising mark on her left check under her eye. Her friend's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "It's that bad?"

"No! What's wrong other than that? There's more, I can tell."

"Promise not to flip out or anything?" she asked sitting on the arm of her couch as Yugi stood in front of her, eyes wide and listening. 

"Of course! Why would I?"

"I've got it bad for Joey…"

"I was expecting something we didn't know… Ryou actually figured it out, but the arcade was a big hint," Yugi explained at her odd look.

"But I don't know how to, you know the drill. And with him here last night… but unreachable… Torture!" she sighed. "And me thinking on it so much today… I just don't want him mad…" 

"Don't worry, Krystal. We'll talk to him," Yugi said with an understanding smile. 

"Are you a scitzo? I mean, you keep saying we," she pointed out. 

Yugi blushed quickly as Ryou and Joey entered. Joey saw the bruise forming on her cheek and asked about it, but Krystal tried to just brush it off. "Uh, Ryou! What is this big serect thing you and Yu have to tell me?"

"Ummm well, Yugi she is your friend so you should be the one to tell her," Ryou said nudging the smaller teen forward a bit.

"Well, Krystal it's about the-"

"Millennium items? Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that YOU have YAMIS?!" asked Krystal jumping up.

"Do not yell at my light!" snapped Yami appearing beside Yugi.

"But that's about the only way to get you out!" she said. "So, you go by what? I know who they all were but not in which they were sealed."

"Why should I tell you?" 

"So that we all know which spirits we're still looking for! I mean, there's so much that could be explained!" Krystal said in a rush. "The knowledge of Ancient Egypt!! It could help so many people and underdeveloped countries and-"

"I am not here to help them. I am here to help Yugi and his friends."

"But I'm a friend and it would help me to know who you were!" she said in ancient Egyptian. 

"But you are annoying," he countered.

"ANNOYING?? You obviously haven't met Malik… THAT'S annoying. And that's coming from his best friend! But he knows that… he strives for that…. So what is your name?"

"Yami. That is all that is needed to be known." Krystal had a weird look on her face before it twisted into a pout. 

"But it's so juicy, Yami!" The other three had a weird look on their faces as they watched the interchange. It went on for a few moments before Yami noticed her necklace and asked about it. "This?" she asked in normal Japanese.

"Yes that. Where did you get it?" Yami said.

"Malik and Isis sent it to me… They found it with Dad while on a dig… it's in amazing condition for something from the time of Pharaoh Yamen."

"It belonged to Kalhet," Yami said tartly.

"Ah so you are from that time? Interesting…." She switched back to ancient Egyptian.

"To you maybe…. What do you know about it?"

"The necklace? It belonged to Kalhet, the personal magi of Yugazitz, who was in love with Yamen. It was to show when Yamen, Yugazitz, Kalhet or Hekmefune was in danger…. Did I miss anything?" she asked staring at him intently.

"The fact that no one but Kalhet should ever wear it." Krystal winced.

"Then why did it glow earlier?" she asked quietly.

"WHAT?" Yami asked eyes wide. Yugi could tell that whatever Krystal had said really got to Yami. He quickly placed a hand on Yami's arm.

"Right before I got the bruise…. It glowed, as if to warn me something was going to happen… it was the green crystal…" she said.

"Kalhet's stone."

"But I'm not Kalhet. I'm almost positive that my soul is a new one. Not a reborn." Krystal paused a moment before continuing in Japanese once more. "Do we really need to bicker?"

"I think now that wouldn't be advised," Yami said disappearing into the Puzzle again.

"Krystal, what was that all about?"

"Nothing… I have a knack for upsetting yamis… though, upsetting isn't the word he used… He called me ANNOYING!!!" she said looking cross. 

"how did you know about the yamis Krystal?" asked Joey.

"I did help bring the items out and translate the hieroglyphics."

"Really?" Ryou asked.

"Yes on my first trip there actually." Once again Yami appeared, somber, thankfully.

"Where did you find them?" he asked staring her in the eye. Any of the others except Yugi might have reacted to this but she stares right back at him.

"In a temple near Aklehar Oasis. There were no burials there…" she answered. "You have something else to say?"

"Man, how can she not be uneasy with him staring at her?" Joey muttered.

"Not now," Yami said disappearing.

"Ugh… they're all so weird! Why can't they ever once be NORMAL?!" she asked directing the question to Yugi's puzzle as if to dare Yami to come back out.

"Can we not piss off Yami? Please?" Joey asked.

"I s'pose.." Krystal muttered sitting down in a chair. "So, what is on the agenda now?" she asked.

"How you got the bruise," Joey said before anyone could say anything.

"Hey, I got it. End of story okay? If you hadn't just climbed out the window, you would have known!" she snapped back.

"That sure explains a lot!"

"Yeah it does. How about why you left in the first place?! I'd like to know that since it happened first!"

"What does that have to do with your bruise?!" Ryou and Yugi watched the bickering before just sitting down and looking rather bored.

"Hey, just because I'd like to know when people are climbing through my fucking bedroom window is not a crime! And the bruise is there! Not a god-damn thing you can do about it now, so get over it!" 

"But you got hurt! And you are a friend of mine, Krystal. I just would like to know what happened," Joey said through clenched teeth.

"I got hit okay!" she yelled before stalking into a room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Yug' you was here. What happened? Did she tell you?" the blonde asked the small teen.

"Umm yes. But I think you should just let this whole thing drop." Joey scowled and sat down on the couch. "Joey. How do you feel about Krystal?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Yugi answered.

"I, hell I'm not sure," Joey said.

"You need to take Krystal 101," Yugi said watching his friend. "Why did you leave through her window anyway?"

"Because you had said, when she's got something on her mind she'd rather be alone to work it out. She seemed real caught up with something so I thought it was best and I figured I should keep my distance. That was as distant as I could get."

"Alright I'll take damage control," Yugi muttered getting up and walking into the room ignoring the outpouring of curses and such being yelled at him before stopping with an 'oh it's just you.'

"She hates me. Great."

"I don't believe she hates you Joey," Ryou said.

"Then what? She's seriously pissed off at me if she doesn't…" Joey said leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms. Muffled yelling could be heard in the brief silence between the two teens. "Seriously pissed off." There was a knock at the door and Joey got up to answer it. 

"Hey Krys I came by to… Oh Hi Joey!" Alexis said happily as she brushed past him into the apartment. "Hello, Ryou, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Hello Alexis," he said.

"Where's Krys?"

"Complaining about me to Yugi in that room," Joey responded sitting back down on the couch after he closed the door.

"Then you can talk to me and then me and Yugi will switch and fix the lov- little quarrel you're having," she said sitting next to him after she removed her coat and hung it on the rack. "So, go ahead." Joey sighed as he told her what his side of the story was. "Okay then. Well, my advice would be to tell her outright how you feel because if you two aren't on the same page then you'll never be able to work things out."

"Hey Joey Krystal says that… Hello Alexis."

"Hello Yugi. You can talk to Joey about what Krystal probably yelled and I'll talk to the demonic girl myself!" she announced as she entered the room saying something that they didn't understand.

^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^**^*^*^^*^**^*^***^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^

"Joey likes you big time sister and you're so gaga over him that you might as well jump him there in the living room! Now stop being a petty little bitch and talk with him!!" Alexis screeched at Krystal before the girl could even blink at her coming in calling Damned Angel Beasts, that being the name of her sister Nikki's band.

"Umm Okay then… you suggest I walk myself out there and just, kiss him after screaming at him?" The blue-nette nodded. "And they say you're the smart one out of the trio!" 

"Honey, what good is it that you are avoiding telling him. He's so worried something really bad happened to you and that something worse will happen if you don't tell him. He knows very well that you can take care of yourself, but he wants to help you do that…. He wants you to lean on his shoulder like he has on yours already… Can't you let that happen or will the world meet its end?"

"I'm not used to a boyfriend figure, I guess. I mean, Malik and Emanuel are both like brothers, as is Yugi like my little brother…. But Joey's just so different, I feel kind of drawn to him… Almost like he was a magnet…"

"Well, he's worried that you hate him… Or are really pissed at him.. So, out of curiosity, how _did you get that bruise?"_

"His dad paid a little visit…" Krystal muttered softly. 

"My god!"

"Yeah…. Ra help me…. I can't believe it but I was almost like a kitten when he showed up… I didn't want him to hurt me, but I couldn't hurt him… No matter how much I'm beginning to hate him!"

"Go and talk to Joey and then I'll tell you about my new boyfriend," Alexis said in a chipper voice.

"Deal." Krystal gave Alexis a quick hug before the other girl left and Krystal looked over at her easel.  A sketch of Joey was on the paper. Her sketchbook lay next to it open to the sketch of Yugi and Joey.  She reached over and picked up the brown pastel and colored in one eye. It had the same slight smile in it now that it had when he hugged her the night before. _@*"How do I look?" "Beautiful…"*@  __'I'm falling in love with Joey and he seems to like me a lot so what the heck.. I'll talk to him…'_

 She got up and put the pastel down before exiting the room to find only Joey sitting in her living room. "Where's everybody else?" she asked quietly.

"Yugi and Ryou had to leave," he told her looking at her with shuttered eyes. "If you haven't noticed, it's now late afternoon. And Alexis left once she finished talking to you."

"We need to talk."

"I said that earlier this morning."

"I know. I'm sorry. Even living with my dad who keeps trying to bring me out of my shell, I'm still pretty much a tough cookie to break into." 

"I don't wanna seem too forward here, Krystal, but I want a chance to break you open.. To see what's inside the shell you've got around you…" Joey said.

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly. Joey nodded, and she smiled a bit walking over and sitting next him. "Then go ahead. Find out who I am…as long as I can find out who you are too…"

"I wouldn't want it to all be one-sided," Joey murmured as he leaned in and kissed her. _'She's so sweet…Like candy…'_

"Are you staying tonight?"

"I may not be able to leave afterwards…"

"So?" she asked arching an eyebrow leaning in for another kiss. Joey chuckled and kissed her again before they parted and Krystal started dinner, Joey near her at all times as if she were fragile or something. Though she did kinda like it…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"I bet you that by now, they're kissing," Tristan said as he leaned against Yugi's desk. 

"I'm almost positive they are," Yugi said with a smile. "It will do her good."

"Where is Téa?" Ryou asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" she asked walking in with a smile. "Why'd you call Yugi? I've got a lot of practice time to get in to be in the performance with my class."

"We were going to talk about Joey and Krystal," Tristan said smiling to her.

"Tsukisiro? The wonder-girl of the art department and Joey? I'm not seeing the connection," she said with a scowl.

"They're dating now… or soon will be," Yugi explained. 

"But she only dates people to get something. She's like a leach or something," Téa said picking up her bag. "Joey's much better off with out her." With that Téa left. 

"That was different," Ryou said.


End file.
